A picture is worth what?
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: UPDATE: I originally did this as a one-shot but got a few ideas to make it different one-shots. The chapter titles will give you an idea of what it is about and each chapter will center around a picture. I will update with more as I think of them. Enjoy!
1. Beca loses her phone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.**

"Has anyone seen my phone?" Beca Mitchell hollered from upstairs in the Bella House.

Lots of "No", "Nope", and "Haven't seen it." rang out.

"Chloe can you call my phone?" Beca asked her girlfriend.

"Sure." said Chloe and proceeded to call Beca's phone. She heard a phone ring on the table by the stairs and called up to Beca "Found it."

Chloe saw a picture message had come through on the phone and glanced at it. Her eyes got wide and she yelled for Beca. "What the hell, Beca! Who is this nasty skank sending you nude selfies?"

"What are you talking about?" Beca asked as she met Chloe coming up the stairs. "This is what I'm talking about!" Chloe yells as she's holding the phone up to Beca's face. "Uh, Chloe" Beca starts. Chloe cuts her off and says "Don't Uh, Chloe, me. You said you loved me! You said I was all you needed." "Chloe" "I can't believe you!" "Chloe!" "What?"

"Chloe, that's not my phone." Beca said with a smirk. CR was walking down the steps and said "Oh there's my phone. I"ve been looking or it. Ooooh, my girl sent me a selfile." Chloe stood there embarassed by her outburst. Beca just stood there with her trademark smirk. As CR walked past Beca on her way back upstairs, Beca high-fived her and said "Nice!"

Chloe apologized to CR for calling her girl a skank. CR and Beca both just laughed at Chloe. Beca opened her mouth and before she could get any words out Chloe said "Just shut it." and then moved in and whispered in Beca's ear "Let's go upstairs so I can make it up to you!"

Beca grinned and followed Chloe up to her room. There was no better "alone time" with Chloe than when she is jealous.


	2. Family Photo Shoot

"Beca? Babe? Where are you?" Chloe called out looking for her wife.

"I'm right here." says Beca coming from the kitchen. "What's up?"

"The photographer sent over the proofs from our family photo shoot." Chloe said.

Beca and Chloe wanted to document all the milestones of their son, Charlie. They did the 6-month birthday photo shoot in the park near their home. It was a beautiful day and they had the photographer take a couple with just Charlie and a couple with all 3 of them. Chloe sat looking over the proofs while sitting on the sofa. "There are some really cute ones of Charlie. A few really good ones of all of us. I'm going to have a tough time choosing."

Beca sat next to her wife of 3 years and took some of the photos that Chloe passed to her. She was looking through them when she noticed something odd. She put the photo closer to see better and then went through a few more of them. She got up and slowly went over to the desk and got out the magnifying glass they had stored there. Using the magnifying glass she looked at each photo carefully. She went and got a few more from Chloe and examined them as well.

"Um, Babe? I don't think we can use any of these photos." Beca said. She kept looking at the photos and started laughing. Loudly.

"Why not? These are really good." Chloe asked.

"Come here for a sec," Beca said still unable to contain her laughter.

Chloe went over to where Beca was bent over the desk checking out the photos. "What?" she inquired.

Beca handed her the magnifying glass and told her to look at the photos. Specifically the upper left hand corner. Chloe did as she was told. At first she didn't know what Beca wanted her to see. And then she saw it. "O-M-acaG! Is that Stacie? Is she. . .oh my God she is!" Chloe exclaimed. "She is fucking some guy up against a tree in our baby's pictures!"

Beca by now was basically on the floor with tears streaming down her face. Chloe was looking at her like she wanted strangle her. "This is not funny, Beca!" she screamed at her wife.

"Yes it is," sputtered Beca between laughs. Chloe started pacing in front of the sofa fuming. She decided to check all the photos and found only a couple that didn't have Stacie in the background with her and her, for lack of a better word, lover going at it.

Beca finally calmed down after a few minutes. She was still wiping the tears from her eyes when she stood by Chloe. She took one of the photos and took a snapshot of it with her phone. She then sent the photo to Stacie with a text that said "Can you see why we cannot use these photos commemorating Charlie turning 6 months old?"

It was a few minutes later that Beca's phone rang; it was Stacie. "Beca, what's wrong with the picture and why can't you use them?" Stacie asked when Beca answered the phone. "Check out the upper left hand corner of the photo. I'll wait." said Beca.

After a minute or two Beca heard Stacie laughing. Stacie came back on the phone laughing and said "Can I get copies of these? Do you think the photographer can crop you guys out so it's just me and what's his name? This is priceless."

Beca laughed and said "My wife doesn't think so. She wants to do a whole new photo shoot, but is upset because we actually did these on Charlie's 6-month birthday."

"I'm really sorry, Beca. How did the photographer not notice us in the background?" asked Stacie.

"Good question, but not one I'm sure we'll get an answer to." said Beca. "I gotta go. Chloe is looking ready to kill someone. I'll talk to you later."

Chloe just glared at Beca. "What are we going to do? Should we schedule another shoot? Do you think the background can be cropped out? This is horrible!"

Beca just looked at the photos and started laughing again. Chloe didn't think it was funny; Beca most certainly did. Guess who slept on the sofa that night?


	3. Lost Dog

Chloe Beale loved her dog Billie. He helped fill the lonely void that was her life. Chloe had a great job as a kindergarten teacher at a very prestigious private school. She was also the choir instructor after school. She didn't like to brag but they had won several honors and awards since she took over the choir. But today, she was sad, because Billie was gone. He got out of her yard 3 days ago and she hasn't been able to find him. She had spent most of her Saturday morning putting up flyers with Billie's picture in the hopes that someone had seen him.

Chloe had just finished putting up the last of her flyers when her cell phone rang. "Hello," she said as she answered the call. A voice on the other end said, "Hi, my name is Beca and I think I may have found your dog. He looks just like the picture on a flyer I saw." Chloe squealed. "Oh my gosh! Where is he? He is okay?" she asked. "He's fine. I took him to the Barden Animal Shelter so he's safe," Beca replied.

"Once I get him back I owe you that $50.00 reward. That's nothing compared to what he is worth to me," Chloe said, tearing up. "It's okay. Give the $50.00 to the shelter. They need it more than I do. Good luck!" Beca said and hung up.

Chloe just looked at her phone. She couldn't believe she was going to get Billie back. She rushed home to get her car and then drove to the animal shelter. She walked in and was greeted by a tall brown-haired woman who said "Hi, my name is Stacie. Are you here to adopt a pet?" "I wish I could. I was told there was a possibility that my dog, who I thought was lost to me forever, was brought here and I've come to claim him," Chloe responded.

"Oh. Okay. What does your dog look like?" Stacie asked. Chloe pulled out a flyer and showed Stacie Billie's picture. "Oh, he's so cute. And he is actually here."

Chloe smiled and said "That's great. Oh, also, the person who called to tell me he was here woudn't accept the reward I was offering and asked me to donate it to the shelter. I can just give it to you?" Stacie looked at the woman and said "Of course. Do you want to donate it in their name?" Chloe sighed and said, "I would but I only got a first name - Beca." Stacie smiled and said "Really? Hmmm. I'm going to call and have one of our volunteers bring Billie up front for you."

Stacie picked up the phone and dialed. "Good afternoon, Dr. Mitchell. I have someone here to pick up that cute little dog that was brought in about 3 days ago. Can you bring him up front?" "Sure," was the reply.

Stacie and Chloe chatted as they took care of the $50.00 donation for the shelter. A few minutes passed and out walked Dr. Mitchell with a small dog. The dog was licking her face and she was laughing as she walked out. Chloe took one look at the doctor and straightened up her stance, nonchalantly running her hand through her hair to smooth it out. This doctor ws hot! Stacie grinned as she observed the redhead.

Dr. Mitchell walked over the the counter and finally got a look at the dog's owner. Her breath caught in her throat. This woman was a goddess - red hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Chloe spoke first. "He seems to like you." she smiled. "He seems to like everyone. He is very lovable," Dr. Mitchell replied. "Oh, forgive my manners, I'm Dr. Beca Mitchell. I'm a vet and I volunteer here as much as I can." Chloe shook the hand that Beca offered. "Beca? You're the one who called me about Billie." "Guilty as charged." said Beca. "I gave him a thorough exam when I brought him in. He had a collar but it was pretty torn up; I'm guessing he had a tag on it but it was missing. He had a few little scratches but nothing to worry about. He is healthy and fine." "Thank you so much," Chloe said as she finally came to her senses and took Billie from Beca.

Stacie cleared her throat and said, "Here's the card for the shelter. Feel free to call us if Billie shows any signs that things aren't okay with him. You can also reach Dr. Mitchell - Beca - here most evenings and Saturdays. You know, if you want to call her for anything." Chloe smiled and said, "That won't be necessary." Both Stacie and Beca's faces fell at hearing this. Stacie thought that this woman was perfect for her best friend. Chloe's smile got even bigger and continued "I've still got her number in my phone from where she called about Billie. I'll just have to save it and use it later when I confirm the day and time for our first date."

Beca's face flushed bright red and Stacie just laughed. Beca recovered and said "First date?" Chloe just smiled and said "The first of many I predict." At that, Chloe turned and walked out. Beca just grinned from ear to ear and high-fived the hand that Stacie was holding up.


	4. Charlie Mitchell

Addie, Beca and Chloe's 4-year-old "mini Chloe" (as Beca liked to call her since she looked exactly like Chloe), came running into the living room where Chloe was feeding her 7-month-old daughter, Emily. She was holding a picture of Beca, Chloe, and their first-born child, Charlie.

"Tell me the story of my big brother again, Mommy," 4-year-old Addie said. Chloe Mitchell (formerly Beale) smiled at her daughter although there was a touch of sadness in her eyes. She and her wife, Beca, spoke of their first child often to Addie and planned to include Emily when she got older. Charlie had only lived for 9 hours before he died.

Chloe sat Addie on the sofa next to her and started telling Charlie's story.

 _"Beca, come on. We're supposed to meet Aubrey and Stacie in 20 minutes." Chloe called up to her wife of 2 years._

 _"I'm right here. Let's go." said Beca as she came downstairs._

 _She kissed Chloe on the cheek and they left their house. They were less than a mile from home when another car ran a stop sign and plowed into their car. Chloe's side took the hit. Beca was beside herself as she called 911 to get help for her wife. Chloe was unconscious and bleeding from a cut on her head. Beca tried to get Chloe out but she couldn't get the seat belt undone._

 _A police officer had to physically restrain Beca from going after the driver of the other car. She could see the woman swaying as she spoke to another police officer. "You fucking drunk! You could have killed my wife and baby! What the fuck is wrong with you?" she screamed._

 _The firefighters finally got Chloe out of the car and the EMTs started working on her immediately. Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and said "I'm here baby. I'm right here. Stay with me. I can't lose you. I love you, Chloe. I can't make it without you. Please, baby, please stay with me."_

 _Beca rode in the ambulance with Chloe. She continued to hold Chloe's hand, begging her to stay with her. Beca also kept stroking Chloe's pregnant belly trying to soothe their child with soft murmurings of comfort._

 _Once at the hospital, Chloe was rushed into surgery. Beca was checked over and kept asking about her wife. A nurse said she would find out and let her know as soon as she could. Beca was a little bruised from where the seatbelt had done its job restraining her, but was otherwise fine. She sat in the waiting room and called Aubrey. Aubrey and Stacie were at the hospital less than 20 minutes later, finding Beca sitting stone-faced in the waiting room. They walked over to Beca and Stacie placed a hand on her shoulder._

 _"Beca? We're here sweetie. How are you? How's Chloe and the baby?" Stacie asked._

 _Beca looked at Stacie and broke down in tears. "I don't know (sob) what's happening (sniff) with Chloe (sob, sniff) or the baby. No one has told me anything."_

 _Stacie gathered Beca up in her arms and held her as she cried. Aubrey, on the other hand, went to the nurse's station and demanded to know what was going on with Chloe Mitchell. As she stared down the nurse a doctor came out and said "Chloe Mitchell family?"_

 _Beca jumped up and said "I'm Beca Mitchell, her wife." Stacie and Aubrey stood next to Beca and waited for the doctor to tell them what was going on._

 _The doctor spoke saying "Mrs. Chloe Mitchell has a broken right arm and we had to put 8 stitches in her head. She's fine in that regard. As for the baby, we had to do a Caesarean and deliver the baby as he was in distress. Unfortunately, Mrs. Mitchell, his lungs are not fully developed and we are doing everything we can but," the doctor sighed and continued. "We don't think he is going to make it. I am truly sorry."_

 _Beca would have fallen to the floor if not for Aubrey and Stacie both grabbing her. "Can we see Chloe and the baby?" asked Aubrey._

 _"Of course. Follow me." the doctor replied._

 _"I want to see the baby first." Beca whispered._

 _The doctor took all three girls to the NICU to see the baby boy. Usually only family are allowed, but he could sense that he would not have won any argument telling the other two women that they couldn't come as well. He showed them to Baby Boy Mitchell and waited by the nurse's station. The three women looked down at the premature baby with tears in their eyes._

 _"He looks just like you, Hobbit," Aubrey said with a chuckle._

 _Beca and Stacie both laughed slightly. They both knew that Aubrey was just trying to make things a little lighter before they went to see Chloe. Beca went over to the doctor and asked if they could do something for her._

 _"Anything you need." said the doctor._

 _"Can you replace "Baby Boy Mitchell" with "Charles Benjamin Mitchell"?" she asked. "That's the name we chose for him."_

 _The nurse stood up and said "I'll take care of it immediately." Within moments, Charlie's name was placed on his incubator._

 _"Thank you." Beca said as the tears ran down her face. She looked to Aubrey and Stacie. "I want to see Chloe, but I don't want to leave Charlie. If he should, if he should," she couldn't say it. But they knew what she was saying without Beca saying it. She didn't want Charlie to die alone._

 _"It's okay. We'll go check on Chloe and come back to let you know who she's doing." Aubrey said._

 _"Stace, would you stay with me?" Beca asked. "I don't want to be alone in case he passes."_

 _Stacie hugs Beca and says "Of course."_

 _Aubrey followed the doctor to Chloe's room. As soon as she entered she went over and hugged Chloe. Chloe was devastated and tears were running down her face. The doctor had already told her about Charlie._

 _"Can I see him? I want to see my baby." Chloe asked the doctor._

 _"Let me get a nurse to bring you a wheelchair and I'll take you to see Charlie myself." the doctor replied. He left to find a nurse and came back a few minutes later._

 _"Let me help you into the chair and then we'll go see your son," the doctor said as he took the chair from the nurse. "That will be all nurse. I'll take it from here."_

 _The trip to the NICU was silent for the most part. "Beca and Stacie are with Charlie so he's not alone." Aubrey told Chloe. "Charlie's name is on the incubator because it just said "Baby Boy Mitchell" and Beca asked that his name be changed."_

 _"Yeah, we named him after both our grandfathers." whispered Chloe._

 _They arrived at the NICU and saw Stacie holding Beca. Stacie had tears in her eyes and Aubrey was expecting the worst. Stacie smiled and looked at Charlie and said, "Hey, Charlie! You're other mommy is here."_

 _The doctor wheeled Chloe up to Charlie's incubator. Chloe looked at Charlie with tears in her eyes. "Hey baby! It's mommy. I'm sorry I can't hold you but I'm here and I love you."_

 _Chloe put her hand on the incubator because it made her feel closer to Charlie. "Beca? Come here, babe."_

 _Beca slowly pulled away from Stacie and walked over the Chloe. She stood there and suddenly threw her arms around Chloe, crying "I'm sorry, Chlo! I'm so, so sorry! This is all my fault!"_

 _"Beca! No! Don't say that. This is not your fault. This is the fault of that drunk asshole that ran the stop sign. You did nothing wrong! I did nothing wrong! Do not blame yourself. We need to hold it together for Charlie." Chloe cried. Tears streamed down both their faces as they held each other._

 _The doctor wanted to take Chloe back to her room but she wanted to stay with Charlie. She was not going to leave her son knowing that he only had possibly a few hours to live. She and Beca stayed by Charlie for the next 9 hours, only taking a break to use the bathroom. Aubrey and Stacie stayed with them and got food and water forcing them to eat and drink. The nurse allowed Beca and Chloe to hold Charlie to say their goodbyes. His godmothers were allowed a few minutes as well. Stacie asked the nurse to take a few pictures of them holding Charlie. She wanted to make sure that there were photos for Beca and Chloe to have._

 _Chloe was holding Charlie when he took his last breath. She kissed his forehead and cried with Beca at the loss of their son. They stayed that way for about 30 minutes when Aubrey said "Beca? Chloe? The nurse needs to take Charlie now. You'll get to see him later once they get him ready to go to the funeral home."_

 _"Bye, baby. We love you and we'll see you again soon." said Chloe. Beca took her son from Chloe and kissed him. She handed him over to the nurse._

Chloe stopped the story here as she wiped away her tears. Addie put both her hands on her mother's face and said "Don't cry mommy. Charlie wouldn't want you to cry. He's happy and we'll all get to see him again someday. I can't wait to meet him!"

Chloe laughed and hugged her daughter. Addie always knew how to make her smile through her tears. She was still sitting there holding Emily and hugging Addie when Beca came home.

Beca took in the scene seeing the picture of her, Chloe, and Charlie that was sitting on the coffee table. "Let me guess. She wanted to hear about her big brother again?"

Chloe smiled and simply said, "Yes."

Beca kissed Chloe and grabbed up Addie swinging her into a big hug. "Momma!" cried Addie laughing and hugging Beca back.

"Since you had to tell the story this time, I'll make dinner." said Beca.

"Thanks, babe" Chloe said.

Beca kissed Chloe again and she and Addie headed into the kitchen to start dinner. Chloe picked up Charlie's picture and said "We love you and we'll see you again, baby."


	5. How I Met Your Mother

**Sorry for the sad chapter. Not gonna lie, I cried the whole time I was writing. It is loosely based on something similar that happened to a friend of mine. I hope to add more chapters and can't promise there won't be a few tears, but I do hope you enjoy reading them. Thanks everyone for the reviews and comments.**

"Oh no! Chlo, come here," yelled Beca.

"What's wrong?" asked Chloe as she walked into Beca's office.

"Rick's Place burned down!" said Beca.

"What? When? How?" Chloe asked.

"According to the Barden Gazette website, it happened 2 nights ago. They even have before and after pictures," Beca replied.

"What is Rick's Place?" asked Grace, Beca and Chloe's 12-year-old daughter as she walked in with 10-year-old Ben, and 8-year-old Rose.

"It's where I got my first DJing job," replied Beca.

"It's where your mama and I first met," said Chloe at the same time.

The kids all laughed. "Really, babe! That's the first thought that came into your head. Not where you met the "love of your life"?" Chloe asked Beca with a smirk.

"Um, well, I, uh, it was, um. That's what I meant to say." Beca finally stammered out.

"Sure." Chloe laughed.

"So, how come we never heard the story of the place where you had your first DJ job and met mommy?" asked Ben.

"I don't know," said Beca. "It was like 15 years ago and I guess it just never came up. Let's get some snacks and go into the family room and we'll tell you the story."

Yays and okays were yelled as everyone ran to get the snacks. Ten minutes later, everyone was situated and Beca started.

Like I said before, it was about 15 years ago when I was19, It was my first night as the house DJ at Rick's Place near Barden University. I was spinning and the crowd was loving my music. I had looked out over the crowd and the excitement made me feel like I was buzzing. I continued to scan the crowd and that's when I saw your mom. My heart stopped and I just stared. Your mom was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on and sill is. And speaking of eyes, your mom looked up at me and my stomach did some flips. Her eyes were the bluest I had every seen; they still are. I realized she was still staring and looked away, my face was redder than the ripest tomato.

Your mom stared back and told me later that she thought I looked really hot. She was also surprised at how young I looked. Mom had just turned 21 and she, her best friends, your Aunt Aubrey and Aunt Stacie, were celebrating. She noticed me looking away in embarrassment and went back to dancing. Your mom and aunts decided to take a break and headed over to the bar for fresh drinks. She had looked back up to the DJ booth and noticed I was looking at her again. This time she smiled and gave a small wave. My face totally turned beet red, but I managed a small smile and wave back.

Your Aunt Stacie told me this next part.

"Don't you guys think the DJ is hot?" your mom asked your Aunt Stacie and Aunt Aubrey.

"Yep. Totally!" said your Aunt Stacie.

"Not really. I mean what are those things in her ears? Too alternative for me," is what your Aunt Aubrey said.

The bartender came by to take their drink orders and when he brought them back over your mom asked "Can I buy the DJ a drink?"

The bartender laughed and said "She's underage and only drinks water. But if you want to take her some you can. She's about due for a break anyway."

Your mom jumped at the chance. The bartender gave her a large glass of ice water and Chloe headed up to the booth with a wink at Stacie and Aubrey saying "Don't wait up!"

Stacie laughed and Aubrey just glared at her.

The next part I can tell you because it's when your mom came up to the booth. I had just announced that I was taking a 20 minute break. "Guess I got here just in time," your mom said holding out the glass of water she had brought up for me.

I somehow managed to take the glass without dropping it and muttered a thank you

"So, how old are you?" your mom asked me. "The bartender said you were underage and seeing you up close you do look really young."

I gave her a smirk and said "I'm 19. I guess I was blessed with good genes and will probably look much younger than my age for life."

Your mom smiled and bit her bottom lip. I thought that was so hot! ("Ew, gross, mama! We don't need to hear that part." said Rose).

Beca laughed at Rose and continued the story.

"So, what do you do when you're not being a DJ?" your mom asked.

I told her "I take some courses at Barden University. I also intern at the radio station there."

Your mom's mouth fell open and she said "No way! My friends and I go to Barden. We're Seniors and will be graduating in May. How come I've never seen you around campus?"

I told her I was a Sophomore and pretty much kept to myself. I didn't really participate in any activities other than the radio station.

For the next 20 minutes we, uhm, we continued talking about our lives and future plans. Just before I was ready to go back to work your mom asked me if I wanted grab a coffee or something when I was done.

I of course said yes and that I would be done at 1:00 am. "Great! I'll meet you by the bar at 1:00 am!" your mom said. She then flashed her megawatt smile and went back to your Aunt Aubrey and Aunt Stacie telling them "She goes to Barden and we are totes going to be more than just friends."

"And the rest, as they say, is history," Beca said finishing the story.

"Wow," said Grace. "So it was basically love at first sight?"

"Yep," both Beca and Chloe said.

"Why don't you guys get washed up and we'll go out for dinner," Chloe said.

"Yay," "Okay," "let's get pizza" was heard as the three ran out to do as Chloe had said.

"You skipped over a big part of that night," Chloe said to her wife as she plopped down on her lap.

"I know but I didn't want them to be scarred for life by telling them their mother attacked me in the bathroom during our "talk about school and our future"," Beca said with a laugh.

"Hey," Chloe said and smacked Beca on the arm. "You have selective memory. You followed me into the bathroom and dragged me into the stall and had your way with me."

Beca smirked (as only Beca can really do) and said, "I didn't hear any complaints."

"And you never will," Chloe said as she leaned in for a kiss. 


	6. WE ARE THE BELLAS

**In this chapter, the picture is a movie poster of "Pitch Perfect." Please take note that I don't own "Pitch Perfect," its characters, or the actresses in the movie.**

Beca stared at the movie poster for "Pitch Perfect" and sighed. When her friends started talking about seeing the movie she thought it was about baseball and she likes baseball. She didn't know until they had already bought the tickets that it was about a singing group, an a capella singing group. She was living the life of an a capella singer, why would she want to watch a movie about it. Beca sighs again. At least some of these girls are hot, so there's that.

Her friends were getting their snacks so Beca waited and looked at the other movie posters. Should could probably tell you how each one ended; movies were so predictable. Her friends, Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie, Fat Amy, and CR, finally joined her.

"Come on nerds. Let's get this over with," Beca said opening the door to theater #3 where their movie was showing.

"Come on Becs. It won't be that bad. I hear the music is really good," said her best friend Chloe.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Chloe," Beca snarked.

"Give it chance, Beca. You might actually learn something about a capella," Aubrey said.

Beca just scoffed and followed the girls into the theater. Chloe led the way to a group of seats and everyone got situated. Chloe saved the end seat for Beca because she knows how fidgety Beca can get. Chloe sat next to Beca, and then it was Aubrey, Stacie, CR, and Amy.

Before she got comfortable, Beca pulled out some money and handed it to Chloe. "This is for my ticket and my share of the snacks."

"Thanks, Becs," Chloe said pocketing the money.

They only had to wait for few minutes before the previews came on. All the girls, except for Beca of course, said each movie looked good and that they would have to keep an eye out for when they came to theaters.

The movie Beca had just paid $15 to see finally came on. She laughed at the girl puking and whispered to Chloe, "Now that's something I'd like to see at a real competition."

"Shhh!" was the only response she got.

The movie continued and Beca managed to stay awake the entire time. She decided it really wasn't too bad and most of the music was pretty good. The girls made their way out of the theater and decided to get pizza before heading home.

They arrived at the pizza place and everyone placed their orders. Of course, all the girls wanted to talk about the movie. Beca pipes up with "I liked the puking scene at the beginning, and near the end before Anna K. rejoined the group. That was pretty funny."

"Ew, Beca. We're getting ready to eat. That is not appropriate dinner conversation," Aubrey said.

The conversation continued and the girls talked about the music. Of course Aubrey liked the old songs like "I saw the sign" and "Eternal Flame." Beca scoffed and said, "Don't get any ideas, Posen. I'm not singing any of that shit," said Beca.

Aubrey said, "Get out of line or argue with me and both those songs are getting put into our set."

Beca just glared at Aubrey. All the other girls laughed.

"Beca behave. We don't have anything from this decade in our set as it is, and we sure don't need any of that old shit added," CR said.

Beca reached over and gave CR a fist bump and said "I heard that!"

Both girls got the patented Aubrey Posen death glare. All the girls laughed and went back to their pizza. Amy looked over at Beca and noticed she looked deep in thought.

"What's going on in that head of yours short stuff?" Amy asked Beca.

"I was just thinking. Who writes a movie with 2 characters having the same name? Anna C and Anna K; everytime they started arguing I got confused as to who was who," said Beca. "It was like (mimicking voices), 'Anna we aren't going to win with these songs.' 'Well, Anna, they got us to the ICCAs last year, they'll get us there this year.' 'Anna we need to try something different, to stand out from the rest.' 'Anna, let me repeat this because you don't seem to get it.' Aggggh! It gave me a headache."

All the girls were really laughing at Beca by this point. And they did see her point about the names though, that was pretty weird.

Beca turned and looked at each one of the girls and said, "Don't you see it? All of you are just like one of the characters in the movie. Aubrey you're just as uptight and rigid as Anna C. Chloe you're like Brittany, except you don't have blonde hair. Amy you're just like Rebel, even down to being Australian. CR your are just like the Esther character, except you don't have pink hair."

"I guess that leaves you as Anna K, the sarcastic alt girl with the madlib beats," Chloe said with a grin.

"Of course I am," Beca said with a smirk.

The girls started laughing again when suddenly Beca jumped up from her seat. "Oh my God!" she yelled.

"Beca! Sit down. What is wrong with you?" Chloe said trying to pull Beca back into her seat.

"Beca, you're embarrassing us! Sit down immediately," whisper yelled Aubrey.

"Don't you get it? They are us! WE ARE THE BELLAS!"


	7. Redheaded Goddess

Beca grabbed her head and moaned, "What the hell did I drink last night?"

Of course there was another party and all the Bellas has to attend. Beca spent most of the night nursing one beer until Fat Amy starting making started handing her cup after cup of some concoction she had mixed up. It tasted really good so Beca kept drinking it.

She slowly made her way out of bed, showered, dressed, and went down to the kitchen to find some Advil and food. As she was heading down the stairs, Ashely and Jessica were coming up and looked at Beca and giggled.

Beca didn't know what that was all about and continued on her quest for pain medicine and food. She walked into the kitchen and was met with stares from CR, Fat Amy, Denise, Chloe, and Stacie. "What?," she asked.

"So, did you get the bombshell's number last night?," CR asked. The other girls started giggling.

Chloe at least tried to suppress her laughter but was having a hard time doing so. "Yeah, Becs. Did the redheaded goddess give up the digits?," she asked. She couldn't hold it any longer and was full on laughing now.

"Okay, first off, too loud!," said Beca holding her head. "Second, what the hell are you guys talking about?"

Stacie was wiping tears from her eyes and said, "Lucky for you, I got your smooth moves on video." She laughed some more and pulled up something on her phone. She handed it to Beca.

Beca looked at Stacie, then at the other girls around the room trying to hold in their laughter, then at Stacie's phone. "Here. Take it," said Stacie.

Beca took the phone and noticed that it was set up to play a video. She hit play and the video started.

 _Flashback to Last Night_

 _Beca really liked the drink that Fat Amy gave her. It tasted gooooooood._

 _Beca stumbled around for a bit and was looking at the posters that were all over the walls. Stacie saw her and thought the petite DJ was drunk enough to do something so she got out her camera and started taping. She didn't have to wait long to get to the good stuff._

 _Beca stumbled against the wall and turned and saw a redheaded goddess. "Excuse me, bootiful," Beca said. "I'm just a little drunk."_

 _Beca winked at the redhead and put her right hand on the wall next to her, trying to look cool. She was so drunk that she stumbled and face planted into the goddess' chest. She immediately pulled back and said, "I'm, uh, I didn't, um," she stammered. "Your boobs are hard."_

 _Stacie could be heard laughing in the background of the video._

 _Beca straightened herself up and looked at the redhead and said, "You, m'lady, are a goddess. And permit me to be so forward as to say, you have all the right curves, in all the right places." Beca gave her a "sexy" wink and waved her drink up and down the redhead's body._

 _"What do you say we get out of here?," Beca said._

 _There was no response. "Oh, come on," Beca whined. "Don't play hard to get. I want you, I can tell by your sultry look, you want me. Let's do this!"_

 _Still nothing. "Well fine," Beca said. "I didn't really want to go home with you anyone. So, keep standing there being a bitch. See if I care." On the last word, Beca waved her arm and fell onto the floor._

 _She managed to stand up and looked at the redhead. "S'okay. I'm fine," Beca said. "How about you give me your digits and I can call you sometime?"_

 _Again, Beca got the silent treatment. "Alright, alright," Beca said holding her hands up in defeat. "I know when I'm not wanted. But, just remember my name, remember Beca Mitchell. Cause one day you will speak of this, yes you will, and you'll regret turning me down."_

 _With that, Beca, turned and walked away._

The video ended and Beca just handed the phone back to Stacie. Stacie was hurting from holding back her laughter. "Just in case you didn't get the redheaded goddess' name, it's Jessica, Jessica Rabbit." She couldn't hold it in any longer and her laughter burst out. The other girls couldn't contain their laughter and were trying to hold each other up they were laughing so hard.

Beca knew she would never hear the end of this. She was so drunk that the goddess she tried to pick up was actually a picture of some cartoon girl from some movie.

She decided to play it cool and got some water and took her pain medicine. The girls were all howling by now.

Beca started to leave the kitchen but stopped. She turned around and glared at each of the girls and said, "One word, just one, and you will all be doing extra cardio until your grandchildren graduate from Barden."

With that she turned and made as graceful exit as she could manage. As she headed upstairs all she heard was the girls laughing.


	8. Avoiding the Paparazzi

Beca and Stacie finally got through the paparazzi and into the restaurant. "I hate those guys," Beca said. "Why am I here again?"

"Because my tinder date's best friend insists on coming along on every first date and I need you to keep her occupied while I get to know my date. Her name is Chloe and according to her profile picture she is hot, with a capital H-O-T!," replied Stacie.

"I hate you," said Beca. "I don't want to be here and I certainly don't want to talk to some stranger while you try and get into her friend's pants."

"You love me," said Stacie. "Plus, you owe me. Remember Tanya? Who came in and saved you from that shipwreck? Your's truly, that's who. So, this is you repaying me."

"Whatever," said Beca.

Stacie walked up to the hostess and said, "I have a reservation under Conrad for 4."

Beca stepped forward and said, "Excuse me-"

"Oh my, God! You're Beca Mitchell! Do you need a table? Give me one second and I'm sure I can get you seated in no time," the hostess gushed.

Beca looked at Stacie with a raised eyebrow and smirked. "Actually, I'm with her," Beca said pointing to Stacie. "I just wanted to know where the restrooms were."

"Oh, my apologies, they are down that way and to your right," said the hostess. "Miss Conrad, Jack here will show you to your table."

Beca headed in the direction the hostess said the restrooms were. Stacie checked her makeup and smoother out her dress. Suddenly she saw 2 very attractive women being led to the table. She knew the redhead from her picture, she was Chloe. She was definitely hot! She also noticed her friend, who was blonde and was also very hot. Wow! This is going to be a fun night.

Introductions were made and Stacie found out that Chloe's friend was named Aubrey. They had been best friends since they met on the first day of kindergarten.

Beca kept her head down and turned away from the window, making sure her hair covered most of her face. She came up to the table and stood behind Aubrey and said, "I don't mean to be rude but would you please switch places and sit here to the right?"

Aubrey looked at her and said, "Who are you and why would I need to switch seats? I'm fine where I am."

Beca looked at Stacie and Stacie stepped in and said, "I'm sorry, Aubrey, but Beca needs to sit with her back to the window so the paparazzi can't take her picture."

Chloe had looked up when Beca starting speaking. Her jaw dropped open and she just sat there staring at Beca. She suddenly snapped out of it and said, "Brey, move!"

"What the hell, Chloe?," Aubrey scoffed.

"Brey," Chloe whispered loudly. "That's Beca Mitchell! THE Beca Mitchell. You saw all those paparazzi outside and wondered who they were here for. They are here for her. If she wants to sit with her back to the window, then she gets to sit with her back to the window."

Beca sighed, "You know what, never mind. Stacie I'm out. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Stacie and Chloe both jumped up and said, "Wait!"

Aubrey just looked at them all like they had lost their minds. "O-M-acaGee. I'll move so the badass DJ can avoid having her picture taken."

She got up and moved over to the next chair. Everyone else sat down as well.

"Thank you," Beca said to Aubrey. "I do appreciate it."

"Whatever," said Aubrey.

Beca looked over at Stacie and mouthed, "I so hate you!"

The girls all placed their drink orders and began looking at the menu. Chloe thought Stacie was hot but she kept stealing glances at Beca; she was really hot. She knew who Beca was; she had every one of her albums, plus those she helped produce, downloaded on her iPod. She had even managed to get into some of the clubs where Beca was the DJ. This was her celebrity crush and she was having dinner with her. Well, technically, she was having dinner with Stacie. She was trying so hard not to be a fangirl.

"Chloe?," Aubrey said. "I've called your name several times. Are you okay?"

"What? I- I- I'm sorry. I was, um, just thinking about what I want to order," Chloe said blushing.

Stacie said, "No worries. I was just asking what hospital you work at."

"Oh, I work at the LA Chidren's Hospital." Chloe responded.

The waiter came and took their food orders. The conversation between Stacie, Aubrey, and Chloe continued. Their meals were brought to the table and everyone started eating while chatting back and forth. Beca had finished her meal and couldn't keep up with the conversation since she kept zoning out. She was trying to work out a song in her head. She had tried talking to Aubrey but Aubrey was grilling Stacie, doing the best friend thing. Beca was trying not to stare at the redhead who was sitting across from her. This woman was a goddess. How does Stacie manage to get all the hot girls on dating sites? Her head snapped up when Stacie smacked her on the arm.

"What?," Beca said loudly.

"Beca, can I speak to you for a moment?," Stacie asked as she stood up. "Will you ladies excuse us please? We'll be right back."

Beca noticed everyone was done eating. She stood and did her best to keep her back to the window. Flashes were going off, lighting up the restaurant, as the paparazzi tried to get a clear picture of her. She followed Stacie back to the hallway leading to the restrooms.

"What's the problem?," Beca asked.

"I need you to find a reason to get Chloe to leave without Aubrey," Stacie said.

"What? Why?," Beca asked. "I thought Tinder said you and Chloe were a perfect match."

"We do have a lot in common, and she is really hot," Stacie said. "But I feel more attraction for her friend, Aubrey."

"Seriously?," said Beca. "She's a stuck up, know it all who-"

"Becccccaaaaaaa!," Stacie whined. "Please? I'll be your best friend. I'll buy you whatever you want. Name it, and I'll do it."

"Okay, first of all, you already are my best friend," Beca said. "Second, anything I want or need, I can get for myself. BUT, I will do this for you only because I'm kind of attracted to Chloe and wouldn't mind getting to know her better."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!," Stacie squealed. Stacie started to head back to their table when Beca grabbed her arm.

"What if Chloe is really into you? What happens then?," Beca asked.

"If the glances she kept making your way are any indication, she is more into you, than she is me," Stacie said.

Beca and Stacie went back to their table. Before Beca sat down she told the girls she had to take care of some business and that she would be right back. Beca came back a few minutes later and sat down. Stacie asked if anyone wanted dessert. Aubrey said she would like dessert. Chloe declined. Beca decided to make her move.

"So, here's the deal," Beca started.

"Beca, what are you doing?," Stacie asked nervously.

"Trust me on this. Okay, so, Chloe, Stacie thinks your hot and really likes you, but she is more attracted to your friend Aubrey over here.," Beca said.

Stacie blushed, Aubrey gasped in surprise, and Chloe tried to hide her smile.

"Now, Chloe, I think you're very attractive and I would like to get to know you better.," Beca continued. "Aubrey, how do you feel about Stacie?"

"Um, uh, I, I," Aubrey stuttered unable to find the words.

"She thinks Stacie is hot too. We were just talking about it," Chloe said. "And I think you're hot," she added with a wink.

The waiter came to the table and asked if anyone wanted dessert. Beca pointed to Aubrey and Stacie and said, "They do." She stood up and held her hand out toward Chloe and said, "Would you like to get out of here?"

Chloe looked at Stacie. Stacie said, "Go ahead, it's fine. Beca, make sure to have Jeff on standby to take me and Aubrey home."

Chloe squealed and grabbed Beca's hand. Beca led Chloe away from the table toward the back of the restaurant. They both looked back and waved goodbye to their two best friends. Beca had made arrangements to have her car meet her out back. Beca helped Chloe into the back seat and climbed in behind her.

"Where to," she asked.

"Anywhere is fine with me," Chloe responded.

The next morning all the papers had a picture of the elusive music maker holding the hand of an unidentified redhead as they looked back, waving, at the two girls still sitting at the table they had just left.


	9. The Real Story

Beca had come home from a 2 month long tour and dropped her bags by the door. "Chloe?," she called out for her girlfriend. "Chloe? Are you here?," she called again for the redhead only to be met with silence. "That's funny," she thought. "Chloe knew I was coming home today."

She checked all the rooms and when she came to their bedroom she found that all of Chloe's clothes, makeup, and jewelry were gone. And so was Chloe.

"What the fuck?," Beca says aloud to the empty room.

She looks around the bedroom and sees a bunch of photos littering the bed. She picked one up and looked at it. She then picked up a couple of others. "FUCK!," she screamed out in frustration.

Beca went to the closet and grabbed a box. She then rushed out of the house and jumped into her car. She sped over to Stacie and Aubrey's house because she knew that's where Chloe would have gone. Chloe had promised her that she no longer paid any attention to the photos that the paparazzi took that always seemed to look as if Beca was cheating on Chloe. But every time she went on tour and more photos were taken Aubrey would convince Chloe that Beca had to be cheating.

Beca parked her car in front of Aubrey and Stacie's, grabbed the box she had brought with her, and jumped out. She ran up to the door and started banging on it. She continued to bang on the door and yelling, "Aubrey? I know you're in there. I need to talk to you."

Stacie yanked open the door and looked at Beca. "Chloe doesn't want to see you, Becs," Stacie said sadly.

"That's fine," Beca said. "I really came over to talk to Aubrey. But just for the record, you know those pictures aren't what they are made out to be. I did not cheat on Chloe."

Stacie had never seen Beca so angry before. She was visually shaking with rage. Stacie moved aside and ushered Beca into the living room. She closed the door with a sigh and said, "Wait here and I'll get Aubrey."

Beca just nodded her head and stood where she was and waited. Stacie left her and headed upstairs. Beca could hear voices and knew that Chloe was upstairs with Aubrey.

Beca stood there, fuming. "Fucking, Aubrey," Beca thought. "She never liked me and is always filling Chloe's head with negative comments about me."

Beca heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up to see Stacie coming down, followed by Aubrey.

"Beca," Stacie says. "Chloe's here-."

Before Stacie could say anything else Aubrey jumps in. "Chloe doesn't want to talk to you, Beca," she says with anger lacing her words. "She doesn't want to see you, hear from you, or talk to you. So, just leave."

"No!," Beca yells. "Not this time. Every fucking time another picture like this gets published, you start filling her head with bullshit about how I'm cheating on her. Those picture don't prove shit!"

"Pictures don't lie," Aubrey yells back at Beca. "And, we're not stupid. They tell us exactly what you've been up to while you were on tour."

"Pictures don't lie?," Beca questions. "Pictures tell you exactly what someone's been up to? Is that what your're telling me?"

"Yes," Aubrey said. "Exactly that!"

"Really?," Beca says. "Because I have a few pictures I'd like to show Stacie. Stacie, come over here please."

Stacie looks warily at Beca. "What are you going to show me, Becs?"

"I'm going to show you some pictures that tell you exactly what kind of person you married," Beca said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," Aubrey asks.

"Come see for yourself," Beca says. She opens the box she had brought with her and pulled out a stack of pictures.

She looked at one and showed it Stacie. "This is a picture of Aubrey after we won Nationals," Beca said. The picture shows Aubrey with one hand grabbing CR's boob and CR is grabbing her ass.

"If you didn't know Aubrey, what do you think this picture tells you about her?," Beca asks.

She picks up another photo. This one shows Aubrey hugging Uni outside the hotel they stayed in at Regionals. Aubrey's hair is all over the place and her clothes look like she slept in them. "And this one?," Beca said. "Looks to me like she's saying goodbye to someone she just had sex with at a hotel."

There were several more, all showing Aubrey in situations that could be construed as compromising or misleading.

"What the fuck is your point, Beca," Aubrey asks.

"I think the point she is making is that the picture itself does not tell the real story," Stacie says.

"There are plenty more in here that, if you didn't know the story behind them, could be taken the wrong way," Beca says. "But you, you are always seeing the bad in every picture that is taken of me in these so-called "compromising" positions. You yap in Chloe's ear until she actually believes you and doesn't trust me. I can't do this anymore. I love Chloe with all my heart but I can't keep fighting you and the press while trying to keep our relationship going. I have never cheated on her. Not one single time no matter what you and the press believe. So, congratulations, Aubrey. You finally did it. You finally helped to break us up. Chloe and I are over. I think you should be the one to give her the good news. I hope you're happy."

With those words out, Beca turns and walks out the door. Stacie and Aubrey stand there stunned. Stacie hears a sob from the top of the stairs.

"Beca!," they hear Chloe scream. Suddenly she is down the stairs and running out the front door trying to catch Beca. "Beca! Please wait!"

Beca hears Chloe and looks back for just a second. She then gets in the car and drives away. Chloe runs after her but collapses to the ground sobbing as Beca drove out of sight.

Aubrey and Stacie rush outside to Chloe. Aubrey reaches out and tries to comfort her. Chloe pushes her off and says, "NO! I think you've done enough. Beca was right."

Aubrey jerks back stunned at Chloe's reaction to her. Stacie looks at her with sadness and just shakes her head. She manages to get Chloe to stand up and helps her back into the house. Aubrey slowly follows them.

"Chloe, I,-"

"Don't!," Chloe cuts Aubrey off before she can finish. Chloe just walks up to the guest room she was staying in and closes the door.

Aubrey breaks down and Stacie grabs her and hugs her while she cries. "I know you don't want to hear this," Stacie says. "But Beca was right. You do start belittling and putting Beca down to Chloe every chance you get. I should have stopped you. Chloe should have stood up for Beca. We all messed this up."

"Stacie?," Chloe calls out. "Can you come here for a minute please? Just you."

Stacie looks at her wife and Aubrey says, "Go."

Chloe is standing in the doorway when Stacie gets upstairs. "Would you mind driving me to the airport?," Chloe asks. "If not, I'll just call a cab or Uber or something."

"Wait! What?," Stacie says. "Where are you going?"

"I got a last minute ticket to Tampa," Chloe says softly. "I'm going home to my parents."

"Chloe," Stacie says. "Don't you think you should talk to Beca?"

"She was right," Chloe said. "Aubrey is my best friend and I always listened to her when it came to Beca. I believed everything Aubrey said. I believed the press and the pictures. I didn't believe in Beca. Beca didn't deserve that and now I've lost her. You heard her. She's done with me."

Chloe started crying again and Stacie just held her. "Of course I'll drive you to the airport," she tells Chloe.

Chloe got herself together and continued packing her stuff. Stacie told Aubrey that she was taking Chloe to the airport for a flight back home. Aubrey wanted to stop her but Stacie said, "Let her go, Brey. She needs to figure some things out on her own."

Chloe comes down with two suitcases and walks out the door. She doesn't say a word to Aubrey. Stacie follows her and they leave for the airport.

Beca makes her way back to her house. She walks in and heads straight for the vodka. She removes the top and just starts chugging from the bottle. She kicks off her shoes and flops down on the couch where she continues drinking.

Her phone pings with a text message from Stacie.

 _I'm taking Chloe to the airport. She's going home to her parents. Just thought you should know._

Beca takes another swig from the vodka bottle before she texts Stacie back.

 _Not my problem any more._

Beca throws her phone on the table and grabs the now half-empty vodka bottle. She staggers her way upstairs and stops and looks into the master bedroom. She pulls the door closed. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep in there so she headed to the guest bedroom. She laid on the bed and continued to drink until she passed out.

Aubrey didn't know what to do about Chloe or Beca. Stacie had texted that Chloe had made her flight and she was on her way back home. Aubrey sat on the couch and just let the tears fall. She may have just lost the best friend she ever had.

Stacie didn't know what to do. On one side was her wife, who she loved with all her heart. And on the other side were Chloe and Beca, two of her best friends. She knows that Aubrey is overly protective of Chloe and still doesn't think that Beca is good enough for her. She also knows that Beca would never cheat on Chloe. What she couldn't understand was how Chloe could let Aubrey or anyone else convince her that Beca was cheating on her. Chloe was always more confident than that.

It was close to 3 a.m. when Chloe arrived at her parents home. She quietly let herself in with her key and took her suitcases straight up to her old bedroom. She laid down on her bed without changing her clothes and cried herself to sleep.

Four women, all suffering in their own way, because of a couple of pictures that didn't tell the the real story.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi Everyone. I got a note from Electronis Zappa asking if there was going to be more on this chapter. I'm going to leave it here as it was originally intended BUT I've also decided to turn it into a multi-chapter story. So be on the lookout for "The Real Story" as a multi-chapter in the very near future.**


End file.
